


fools gold

by eliasisabastard



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Teasing, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasisabastard/pseuds/eliasisabastard
Summary: The gold lace lingerie set Elias is wearing startles a fire within Peter. The last thing he expected was for Elias to drop his black silk gown and reveal the gold lace set adorned Elias’ skin. There were swirls of gold that covered his chest, the underwear was held together by smooth cream ribbons, beckoning Peter to untie them.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, The Beholding/The Lonely (The Magnus Archives)
Kudos: 53





	fools gold

**Author's Note:**

> hehe

The gold lace lingerie set Elias is wearing startles a fire within Peter. The last thing he expected was for Elias to drop his black silk gown and reveal the gold lace set adorned Elias’ skin. There were swirls of gold that covered his chest, the underwear was held together by smooth cream ribbons, beckoning Peter to untie them. 

Elias was in the doorway of the bathroom, hips cocked with confidence yet a slight shyness behind his eyes. Peter was on the edge of the bed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

“You look beautiful.” Peter exhaled, but he knew Elias already knew that. 

Elias was nimble as he made his way over to the bed to stand in between Peter’s knees, bringing his hands up to rake through his face and pull hid head back. Elias kisses those soft cold lips that held a thousand memories, he felt Peters tongue trace over his lips and deepened the kiss. Elias felt cold hands ghost at his hips and flinched but settled into the comfort of his hands. Rough fingers journeyed up to Elias’ chest, cupping his breasts that were encased in intricate gold patterns. A hand found its way underneath the bralette and pinched a nipple. Elias hummed into the kiss and pushed Peter onto the bed and straddle him. 

“You really are gorgeous.” Peter broke the kiss and exhaled against his lips. 

“Just for you.” Elias’ fingers were playing at the collar of Peter’s jumpers. 

“I want to eat you out.” Peter placed cold kisses on Elias’ sensitive neck, feeling him squirm. 

“Well, you know my favourite place for you is on your knees and in between my legs.” Elias tilted his head to give Peter better access to his neck. 

“Careful your God complex is showing.” Peter licked up his neck and pulled at Elias’ earlobe, earning a hiss from the man above him. 

“Better suck it out of me.” Elias smirked whilst Peter groaned. 

Once Elias was on his back, Peter kissed down the expanse of Elias’ body. He started at his chest, kissing and sucking dark bruises just below his collar bone, moving his way down to his breasts, sucking and teasing his nipple. Elias gasped at the heightened sensitivity that the lace gave when Peter played with his nipples. 

“Fuck, Peter.” Elias gasped, his slender hand resting against the back of Peters head. 

Peter quickly flipped their positions, so Elias was on his back and Peter made his way onto his knees. 

Cold eyes met gold ones as Peter abandoned Elias’ chest, which was met with a reluctant whine, pressing wet kisses to Elias’ torso. Placing kisses underneath his ribs and hip bones, eventually making his way to Elias’ thighs, giving each one copious amount of attention. Small nips were placed on his inner thighs and bruises were sucked painfully close to his crotch. Anticipation and warmth grew within Elias, waiting for the moment where Peter would give him what he wanted. 

Wanting to tease Elias to the brink of snapping, Peter ghosted over his cock for a few heartbeats, staring up at Elias who was shallowly breathing. Without breaking eye contact Peter licked a stripe from his hole to his cock feeling how wet the lace had become. Elias groaned and tipped his head back, spreading his legs wider and feeling Peter’s hands warp around his thighs pinning him down. Peter began licking and sucking at his cock hidden behind the lace. The rough texture added to his pleasure and soon the lace panties were soaked through, a mixture of Peter’s doing and Elias’ excitement. 

“This is just how I like you, spread out and marked up.” Peter said lowly as his knees hit the hardwood floor of their bedroom. 

“If you’re just here to tease I can take care of… this myself.” Elias glared down at Peter, cheeks flushed. 

At that the room was filled with the sounds of fabric tearing and cold air hitting Elias’ cock. Peter had torn a hole in the lace underwear just enough to reveal his cock. A sharp inhale indicated to Peter that Elias was about to cuss him out, so he quickly swallowed Elias’ cock, to which the inhale turned into a shaky moan. 

Relentless in his ministrations, Peter mixed between sucking the head of his cock, licked down at this hole adding slight pressure and sloppily teasing it. 

“This was, ah, an expensive set you utter idiot!” Elias tugged at Peter’s hair, but Peter only sucked harder and held down his hips and thighs more. 

Peter pitied the sounds that Elias was making and decided to suck harder and stopped anymore teasing, he felt Elias’ muscles tense beneath his hands and slight twitches. Small breaths and low moans escaped from Elias, Peter felt Elias’ hand snake down to the back of his head holding him there and helped Peter by thrusting into his mouth. 

“Peter, fuck, please harder.” Elias moaned as he looked down and connected with Peter’s eyes. Those eyes said a thousand words, each one telling him some variation to let go and submit. 

Warmth pooled in Elias until it felt like he might drown, then his orgasm hit him like lightning. Elias arched and scratched at the sheets to grab anything as he rode his pleasure, Peter’s name filling the room like fog at sea. 

Even after Elias’ orgasm Peter gave languid strokes and lightly sucked at Elias’ cock feeling him twitch and spasm underneath him. Throaty whines escaped Elias and Peter slowed to a stop, pressing a kiss to Elias’ thighs and staring up at him as he calmed down. 

“Come up here.” Elias said as he met Peter’s eyes. 

Peter rose from his knees hearing them crack and was met with a grimace from Elias, he made his way onto the bed, lying down and facing Elias with his legs off the edge of the bed. Now that he had come down from his orgasm and settled, Elias’ features hardened ever so slightly at the realisation that Peter tore through the lace. 

“You better replace these you know; I dress up all special just for you to tear them off in five seconds, ridiculous.” If Peter knew any better this was Elias’ version of pouting. 

“Don’t kid yourself, you knew when you put them on, I was going to tear them off you.” Peter chuckled and rolled over to encase Elias in what he loathed to call a cuddle and pressed fast kisses to his face, Elias could only groan and squirm away.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @h4nds0mejack !


End file.
